Forgiveness & Love
by vindaloo27
Summary: Based on the current storyline just twisted my way to how I wish it would play out. Was a one shot is now a 2 parter! C/J fic of course :


_A oneshot I've decided to scribe as I am hating the current 'Changelo' story line and watching it makes me cringe. So lil20 inspired me, as she taunted me which she loves to do, to write this so I hope it's okay as I don't want to dissapoint. The main bulk of the story is about the run up to Charlie and Angelo's wedding but written how I want it to play out ,not how those pesky writers will do with it._

_So enjoy and let me know what y'all think :)_

_the Vin-meister_

_x x x_

**Forgiveness & Love**

"Oh my God! Charlez that's amazing" Ruby beemed with excitement. She reacted to the news better than Charlie expected her too, but then they were going away for a few days just the two of them. It had been a long few months for the mother and daughter duo. When Charlie and Angelo kept being on and off Ruby had near enough given up hope that it would really last, especially without a 'Charlism'. Even after the big 'I love you' it had been four months and they were still together, even living together. Who would of thought Charlie would ever move out of Leah's place. Now there was only one week to go till Charlie would be known as Mrs Rosetta, or Risotto as colleen prefered, then again they hadn't spoken about the posibility of changing surnames, Angelo assumed Charlie would change her name, but to Charlie her name was too well known to be changed. The whole event seemed to be more about the groom than the bride, Angelo was like a kid with a new toy his want to get wed was fuelling everything but now Charlie seemed just as excited. Angelo was now working at the Surf Club as a toilet attendant as it was the only avaliable job after he was made to walk away from being a officer of the law, but he had enough saved for a wedding and a romantic honeymoon.

The past couple of months had been spent non-stop planning, Charlie had begrudgingly been dragged by Ruby and Nicole dress shopping and then her and Angelo spent a weekend in the city registering for gifts. That was a fun weekend, they had decided that they would take the time to tell Ross and Morag about the impending event. Angelo had picked an expensive restaurant and booked an early table so Ross would be more confident and alert, he was secretly dreading it as the last time they shared an encounter didn't go too well. Charlie knew it was make or break time but Angelo helping Martha and Hugo escape might have softened up Morag, maybe. Their nerves were starting to get the better of them as they dressed for dinner, changing a multitude of times and Charlie kept adjusting her hair. As they took their stance at the hotel door, they both agreed forcing their relationship upon the older two wasn't fair so booked into a suite, they both took deep breaths and brushed themselves down. Angelo stepped forward and turned the handle ushering his fiance into the halway, he shut the door then slid his hand in hers. Charlie could feel the sweat in his palm and squeezed it gently to reassure him that all would go well, but would it. As they made their way to the lobby the butterflies were now flitting deep inside, exiting the hotel they decided to walk to the restaurant as they weren't that far away and the fresh air may help them.

Ross and Morag were at the table a good while before the couple approached hand in hand, they knew of the relationship but not of the transision it was about to part-take in. Ross and Morag stood as the couple approached the table, shaking hands and exchanging awkward embraces, Angelo just shook the hands infront of him leaving Charlie to the pleasentries. Once they were all seated the waiter brought menus and the conversation consisted of meal ideas and wine choices, Angelo was biting his tongue so not to slip up and suggest the wrong type but that was making everything more tense.

"May I sugest the Melbec? I know it's not Australian but sometimes a change is good." Angelo finally spoke, it may have involved a double meaning but atleast he had said something he thought.

"Really? You think we should have a red when we're thinking of having fish?" Ross piped in with his two cents, he was undecided on a main meal but didn't want to be told to change.

"Well there is also the Torrontes if you prefer? It's a fruity wine with a crisp finish" Angelo now wanted to make a stand and prove he was a strong man.

"Lets just decide on what to eat before we debate the wine ok guys?" Charlie intervened as the peacemaker. The foursome carried on bantering with eachother, deciding on their choice of starters, the ladies had picked a thai crab cake with salad and the guys went for a pate. So it was decided to go for a bottle of each of the sugested wines. Angelo couldn't help but feel a little bit smug at the turn of events, which fuelled him with a little more confidence. Once the four main meals had been served and all parties were happily digging in the conversation started to turn to the future and Ross turned to the younger couple and quizzed them. "So Angelo now you don't have the same stability as Charlie, how do you see your relationship furthering?" He took a bite of his fillet steak quite content with his question. Angelo reached across the table and placed his hand upon Charlie's left hand, raising it to his lips he let his grip loosen slightly and the gleam of the ring dazzled in Ross's eyes.

"I don't see me leaving the force being an issue sir, seen as she said yes to me" Angelo smirked.

"That was gentlemanly of you Angelo, asking me for my daughter's hand in marriage" The tone in Ross's voice was obviously sarcastic.

"I was going to ask you sir but it never felt like the right time..."

"Oh you mean you never had the balls..."

"Dad!" "Ross!" Morag and Charlie both raised their voices in unison. Charlie had gone crimson with embarrasement from her dads outburst, but also she knew her dad was right Angelo was a coward to this situation.

"I know I should of asked you and I was but it just felt like the right time to propose to Charlie when I did."

"So you're putting this down to timing and not your sheer cowardness? And how did you propose to my only daughter?" Charlie looked at Angelo showing her support for him to confess all, but even she knew her Dad wouldn't be impressed with the anicdote.

"It was bad timing sir, the weekend Charlie and I were going to visit last I was going to ask but we were told to pospone due to..." Angelo hessitated "your illness." Angelo shifted uncomfortably in his sit seat, letting out a little cough as Ross's eyes zeroed in piercingly. "So instead of coming into the city I took Charlie away up the coast for a little break, she had needed it after everything I had put her through. Then one evening as we watched the sunset I turned and saw her beauty radiating, she looked more stunning and before I knew what was happening" He turned to Charlie still holding her hand he squeezed it gently, "I asked her to spend the rest of her life with me." Morag cooed as the couple shared a tender kiss, Ross turned away slightly disgusted he was upset with Charlie's choice of suitor. He saw his oportunity to upset the apple cart and took it.

"And becoming a father to a teenager doesn't scare you?" Just as Angelo was about to answer Charlie jumped in for him,

"Actually dad Ruby has nothing to do with this other than I want her to be happy and know that she is still my daughter, Angelo has nothing to do with her." Angelo's jaw dropped he had assumed that the marriage meant that he would automatically become Ruby's guardian. Ross save the lost and hurt look upon Angelo's face and knew he was winning, so he carried on with the questions. "So I guess this means you'll be starting a familly of your own soon? Won't that mean you both will be looking into buying a new home one where you can grow old together?"

"Dad! Can't you just be happy for us please? I'm happy, the happiest I've been in a longtime, why can't you be?" Charlie got quite emotional and here puppy dog eyes worked like they always do.

"I'm sorry Charlie of course I'm happy I just want to make sure that you will be provided for when I'm gone."

"Don't talk like that dad you're not going anywhere for a long while yet."

"Charlie we have to face facts I could go at anytime, and I just need to know that you will be cared for."

"I will so don't worry, Angelo isn't going anywhere and his love is more than enough to keep me secure."

"It's true sir I'm not going anywhere, I want to grow old with your daughter she's my everything." Ross wasn't exactly overjoyed but knowing his daughter would be taken care of made him feel a little better. "Charlie I think that you should consider letting Angelo become Ruby's guardian when you marry." This shocked all of them once Ross stopped speaking, "Morag could you draw up the papers?"

"Of course darling but that's only if Charlie's sure, Charlie?"

"Are you sure dad? I thought she would be better left as a Buckton and just my daughter, but it would mean a lot to be a proper family" Ross nodded in reply. The rest of the meal went without fault and all were content with everything said.

"Ruby! Are you ready we've got to leave soon?" Charlie yelled to her daughter, they needed to leave soon to make they're booking. She was looking forward to the time alone after the battle they had been going through, Ross suggesting that Angelo becoming Ruby's guardian had caused a few rifts. She took it as a rejection from her once father and it hurt that Charlie only just having her to herself was now gooing to share her. After a lot of rambunctious wars the battle was finally settled and all was now well in the Buckton camp, this short break was going to re-affirm the mother-daughter relationship and bond. Charlie had decided that she would prefer a little break with her head bridesmaid rather than a chooks party, she remembered Martha's little soiree and thought even a quite night in Summer Bay caused a drama so fleeing for a break would hopefully be incident free, little did she know.

"Mum can you give me a hand?" Charlie sighed and sauntered up the stairs mumbling to herself as she went, "It's two days at a spa what do you need to pack? I hope she left the bed out" Reaching Ruby's room Charlie stopped and gasped in horror. "What are you doing Rubez? It's a spa, you know they supply all the towels and robes, plus it's two nights of meals not fifty" Charlie made her way to the brimming case and saw dvd's and cd's amongst so many clothes Charlie felt slightly jealous. Tipping the case upside down Charlie made light work and skimmed through the clothes only packing the essentials, that Ruby had surprisingly forgotten, there was no sign of pjama's or even her toothbrush. Charlie zipped up the smaller case and handed it to Ruby, "There, now get your ass downstairs asap." Charlie swipped Ruby's bum jokingly and followed down the stairs. Reaching the kitchen Charlie picked up the envelope with the details in and headed out of the door, placing Ruby's case in the back. Getting in the car the duo secured themselves in then Charlie turned the key and let the radio settle on a station, nodding her head along to the beat she turned to Ruby, who seemed to be shrinking into her seat and said. "Let's hit it, road trip here we go!" Revving the engine and placing the car into reverse they left the drive off to reach their destination.

Angelo was going to stay in the bay for his buck's night, but he was short of partigoers. So once his fiance had left the bay he brought some beers and headed home where he would spend his time alone. He had work then he was going to decorate his and Charlie's room finally making it theres.

Pulling up to their home for the next two days Ruby and Charlie stooped forward amazed at the building in front of them, they felt like the Gilmore girls pulling up to Chiltern for the first time.

"This must of cost a fortune Charlie?"

"Nothing but the best for my head bridesmaid and amazing daughter, now lift your chin up and lets get parked."

"I don't think we do the parking Charlez" Pointing to the vallet and bell boys by the entrance already dealing with another guest.

"We really are in another world now." Charlie beamed at her daughter, this was going to be a fantastic break that they both deserved. They were undecided as to which treatment they wanted but hoped choosing would be easier when they got there. There was a choice of signatures, body ritual massage, body exfoliation, body wraps, dry floatation, facial therapies, general massage and maicures/pedicures. Reaching the entrance Charlie pulled along the kerb and turned off the engine.

"Welcome to Sanctuary Spa madam, if you come with me we will get you signed in then you can rest while we unload your car."

"Thank you, Ruby come on lets get a coffee while these kind men take our things."

"I'm affraid you won't find one in here madam, we don't have caffinated liquids in here we're all about detox." Charlie sighed and let her smile drop, Ruby nudged her and said "I'm sure you won't even notice once you're all relaxed with a young man rubbing you up and down" She winked at her mum, suddenly remembering she was her mum and not sister she shuddered slightly.

"Ha! Bet ya wish you never said that now hey? But yeah you're right" She elbowed her cringing daughter as they headed inside the all white foyer. They approached the glass front desk and were in awe of the relaxed aura surrounding the staff. Not knowing where she should place her hands Charlie starts to fiddle, playing with the shinny ring on her finger she fumbles and drops it to the floor. Looking shyly at the receptionist she bends down to pick it up, reaching the gold ring she stands just as a petit brunette walks away. She composes herself after the blunder, "Hello there we're the Bucktons" She says proudly hoping it won't be the last time she says that.

"Good afternoon Miss, I hope you had a good journey down." The receptionist brings up their booking and types in confirmation of their arrival. "If I can have a look at your booking form and take a card number we will show you to your room." Charlie takes her purse out of her clutch bag and takes out the paper work and card, sliding it over the counter she smiles to Ruby. "Well are you ready to go to your room ladies?" The receptionist types in the card details then hands everything back.

"Yes we are, thank you..." Charlie looks at the name badge, "Chloe." Chloe smiles touched by the gesture that Charlie made, and ushers a bell boy over to show them to their room.

"If you would like to follow Toby he'll take you up."

"Thank you again Chloe, have a good afternoon." Charlie smiles warmly then her and Ruby turn and follow the young lad to the lift. Even the lift music was relaxing and not annoying like most as they watched the floors tick by till it stopped on the forth floor. The doors slide open and the trio exit, turning left they walk along the blue carpeted halls, making one more turn till they reach their room, Sunny Bay.

"Here we are ladies, now all our rooms are named not numbered and here are your key cards." He hands one to both of them ushering Charlie to open the door he continues with the retreats information. "Breakfast is served from seven am to nine am, lunch is between tweleve and two and dinner is from six to eight. If you require any snacks between these times then the cafe is open. We won't be having a fire drill during your stay so if the alarm goes please exit the building quickly and quietly, also when you enter a room take it upon yourself to check for the exits." He didn't sound militant in his revised speech but quite welcome always smiling. "If you ever need anything we are all here to help so don't hesitate to ask, and of course enjoy your stay." He says as Charlie opens the door revealing the plush twin adjoined room with a balcony window leading out to a seafront view.

"Wow! This is unbelievable, and...WOW!" Ruby squeeked as she runs into the room and jumps upon the single simple yet elegant bed.

"Thank you Toby and have a good day" Charlie tips him with a twenty dollar bill still wanting to give more for his kindness. He nods as a way of thanks and leaves then to it closing the door as he goes. Charlie was shocked to see the suitcases already in the room by the wardrobe, she runs and joins Ruby bouncing on the bed. Once they had calmed down Ruby heads towards the adjoining door only to reveal the bathroom, in it is a stand alone jacuzi bath and a walkin shower, two sinks with mirrors above them both and a light and of course a toilet that had its own room for more privacy. Beyond the bathroom there was another door so Ruby ventured through as Charlie opens the balcony door and walks out inhailing the fresh sea air, it smelt different to home more refreshing and relaxing. Ruby now makes up her mind that she wants the newly found room as it looks different to the other one, it wasn't as they were twinned but to her it was so Charlie was happy to leave her to choose it.

After they had unpacked they thought that they should book-in their morning treatement so they found the booklet and read up on the different treatments. With so many to choose from Charlie thought Ruby would never manage to pick one but to her shock Ruby actually beat her to it by booking a heated stones therapy, Charlie kept flicking through then decided on the sea-weed body wrap. Dialling through their treatments for a nine am start both realised the time and thought they should be getting ready for dinner, Charlie opted to shower first and Ruby agreed knowing it takes her mother a lot longer to get ready for such events. Charlie took her free soft towel with her and locked the door, standing under the shower she felt all the tension release instantly the force so powerful yet soothing. Ruby then went next and loved the beating water upon her tanned skin, musing to herself 'we gotta get one of these for home'. After an hour they were both ready and headed down to the restaurant, upon each table was a single white rose and candle. It might have been light but the candle was scented and added that little extra to the meal. After they had dinned they had a wander through the resorts added extra's spying a gym that Charlie knew she would visit and a juice bar with a young server that Ruby knew she would visit. After familiarising themselves they headed back to their rooms to get some well deserved rest before beginning their day of pampering. Chalie called through for a seven am alarm call for both of them in hopes they would hear and wake to get an early start with a beech run before breakfast.

The sun was beaming through the slits in the blinds when the phone rang, rolling over Charlie lifted the reciever and answered sleepily, "Morning"

"Good morning Miss Buckton this is your seven am wake up call, have a nice day."

"Thank you." Charlie managed before placing the phone back down, she swung the duvet off herself and slid out of the comfiest bed she knew. Stepping into her running gear she went to the bathroom, washing off her face before knocking on Ruby's door. "Rubez you up?" Suddenly the door swung open showing a mass of crazy hair upon a surprisingly upbeat Ruby, "I'm up I'm up! Just let me deal with this then we can go...you and your crazy fitness regime is gonna kill me" She whispered under her breathe. After the run and Ruby nearly collapsing as she realised just how unfit she was, they went to breakfast before showering. Charlie couldn't get to grips with no coffee but she pushed herself harder when running to wake herself up. Both women robed up before heading to their seperate treatements, they weren't registered under their surname for them as once signed in it was a first name basis. Once in the lobby they both wandered into the direction of the treatments and broached the doors wearingly, knocking on the smokey glass doors before entering. Charlie had a young gentleman looking after her and Ruby had a petit brunette the one from the signing in desk yesterday.

"Ruby? I saw the name but I never guessed it would be you"

_Okay so my one shot is going to be a two parter I hope you all stick through it as Forgiveness is love and love is eternal...isn't it?_


End file.
